Of Love and Friendship
by Lia Tsuka
Summary: “I'll be ok.” my wife says as I turn back to her. Stubborn as always.“Will you at least consider seeing a Doctor..Onegai?” I plead. “I don't need a doctor..I'm fine.” GAML and slight AAML. Drama in the 5th chappie yay!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa

Well never thought I would do this but I am a big fan of egoshipping and I've been developing this story for a while, mulling over ideas. It has now just passed 3:45 in the morning and I'm writing a fanfic. Dear god I must be insane...well more insane.

Anyway this is my first story out of my ' comfort zone ' Teen Titans and I hope it's good.

This is dedicated to everyone who has patiently stuck by my stories even when they sucked. Given me hints, tips and on more than one occasion given me the inspiration and the drive to write. The plots and characters may be over used but I hope I can bring a new spark and maybe make a dent, even if it's infintissimal, in the world of fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did then there would be major changes. -grumbles about May-

**Japnese words**

_Konnichiwa -_ Hello

_Hai_ - yes

_Ashiteru _- I love you

_Temee_ - Bastard

_Baka_ - jerk idiot

_Ohayou - _Good morning

_Sayonara - _Goodbye

_Kami-sama - _God

_Bishoujo - _Beautiful girl

_Doushita - _What's wrong

**Timeline **

Ash started out on his journey when he was 10 as did Gary who was 12. He met Brock (16) and Misty (12) and they travelled for approxiamately 4 years through Kanto, The Orange Islands and Johto. At that point Ash was 14, Misty 16, Brock 20 and Gary 16. After the Johto league Misty returned to Cerulean Gym, where she became gym leader after passing numerous tests, with the help of Tracey who was 20. Brock returned to Pewter City.

Ash then travelled through the Hoenn region where he met up with Brock again and also met May ( 10) and max (8). Misty met up with them for a few days after becominga Gym Leader,and her Togepi evolved into a Togetic and left her to watch over the Togepis of Mirage City. Misty went back to Cerulean Gym and Togetic returned to her.Max left after two years to travel on his own and Ash and the others continued travelling for seven years until Ash became the pokemon master. Current ages:

Ash: 21

Misty:23

Gary:23

Brock:27

May:17

Lily: 29

Daisy:25

Violet:26

Tracey:27

Gary's sister May: 27

OC Haruka: 21

Professor Oak? (That will be a secret he takes to the grave.)

Hope that's cleared up!

Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o

**Of love and Friendship**

Chapter 1: Return of the departed

My eyes opened slightly as the sun's rays warmed my face. Yawning I let them adjust to the sun's harsh glare, unable to suppress a groan as I noticed the paperwork piled around me in varying states of disarray. My eyes wandered over the ever-increasing mountains and rested on the small metallic frame on the jumbled desk. I drank in the girl grinning at me, her emerald eyes sparkling with love, tousled red hair falling around her blushing features, my arms wrapped around her waist nuzzling her neck, her ring catching the sunlight , both of us drenched in water. A smile tugged at my lips as I lovingly traced her face. Damn I want to hold her so badly right now, to hold her in my arms whispering everything and nothing. I want to see the smiling face of Taichi raising his arms to be cuddled and gently rocked to sleep. The laughter of Sora when I tickle her stomach and spin her around in the air.

I chuckled at my sappiness, shaking my head a little. Only her, Sora and Taichi bring so many emotions out of me, emotions that make me want to scream my love to the world, then shy away from it's brightness. Emotions that even after seven years cause me to blush and act like a love struck teenager. My mind wandered back to that day, a grin forming on my features as I swiped strands of brown hair off my face. Five years ago tommorrow...

_Flashback_

_Gary ran out the doors of Cerulean Gym laughing loudly as a dripping wet and extremely angry Misty followed screaming curses. Ducking behind a tree he grinned remembering her face as she fell in the pool. So priceless.Suddenly a figure jumped him from the side and they went sprawling to the ground. Misty stared into the swirling blue eyes of Gary as she stradddled his waist smirking triumphantly._

_"Damn you just had to go and get me wet." Gary moaned feigning hurt and poking her ribs slightly. Misty stuck her tongue out at him and grinned evilly _

_"Well if you hadn't of pushed me in the pool, then you wouldn't be would you? " She stated poking him back._

_"I only did that to get you back for hitting me earlier. " He said defensively rolling over so he was on top of her, Misty huffed_

_"You nicked my book. " She pouted._

_His hot breath caused shivers through her body as he whispered into her ear, _

_"You stole my clothes from the bathroom." _

_Misty was about to reply when his lips came crashing down on hers, everything forgotten as one of her hands ran through his spiky brown hair, the other clutching his t-shirt.He gently nibbled on her bottom lip seeking entrance his hands slowly running down her body. She gladly complied and his tongue darted in and out teasing her, coaxing her, one hand gently caressing her own. She moaned softly as he left her mouth planting heated kisses down her neck occasionally nipping. Something slipped onto her ring finger and she was aware of Gary looking down at her and grinning. He stood up and held out his hand still grinning goofily. She acccepted it gratefully, slightly disappointed he stopped, butthat turned to shock when she noticed the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, the diamond glittered in the afternoon sun, the rubies on either side shining a thousand different reds. She looked at Gary's face as he spoke slightly sheepishly, still grinning,_

_"Misty Waterflower will you marry me?" _

_Misty stared between the ring and Gary tears forming in her eyes, features glowing as she hugged him tears spilling freely down her cheeks. _

_"Hai." She choked out between the sobs. _

_Gary pulled back and stared at her,_

_" You will?" He asked disbelievingly. _

_Misty wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into his embrace._

_"Hai you baka! Of course I'll marry you!" She answered swatting him playfully. _

_Gary's sapphire eyes alighted and lifting her up he swung her around yelling, _

_"You will! "_

_Misty laughed and kissed him again fervently as he set her down. _

_"It's about time. I can't believe it took you this long to ask!" Misty's older sister stated rolling her eyes dramatically. _

_Misty jumped and spun around, Gary's arms still around her waist, her face flushed. _

_"You... you.. were spying." She squawked, causing Lily ro smirk impishly, _

_"It's not spying in your own home Misty-chan" She said before continuing "Now smile. " _

_Before Gary and Misty knew what had happened a flash blinded their vision and Lily smiled before disappearing from sight. Gary nuzzled Misty's neck and whispered gently in her ear _

_"Ashiteru my bishoujo." _

_Misty smiled softly before replying _

_"Ashiteru Gary-chan"_

_Suddenly another flash interrupted them and Misty ran after her sister yelling and screaming various death threats, while Gary was trying not to laugh at the two bickering siblings, Togetic flying around his head chirping happily._

End Flashback

God I miss her so much, I hate working away from home. A small smile appeared on my face. Well at least I'm not working at the research centre anymore and I would see her and Taichi tommorrow anyway. I sighed, looking away from the picture. It was only one more day. One more day and i'd be there with her, hugging her, kissing her, loosing myself in her wonderfully intoxicating eyes... Oh Kami- sama I have been watching way too many of Daisy's soap operas, I swear that woman has an addiction.Just then the door opened rousing me from my thoughts and I turned to face Gramps who's cheerful face was unusually somber

"Doushita? " I asked concerned.

He was just about to speak when the door opened again and a familiar voice floated down the stairs

"Ohayou Gary it's been a while, are you and Professor Oak gonna come up here or what?"

My features hardened, fists clenching tightly as I angrily stared up the stairs that lead to the hallway. I had a mind to hit that smug arrogant temee for even daring to come here and act like nothing was wrong. I looked at Gramps and knew that although Ash was like a second grandson to him,he was trying hard not to start yelling. He rubbed his temples wearily,

"We can at least be civil Gary. " he said after a pregnant pause.

I sighed and grudgingly agreed, following Gramps up the stairs, trying desperstely to stop myself from punching that temee's nose.

_Just breathe..1...Breathe..2...let it out...3...that's it relax...4...breathe_

I smiled as Misty's soft voice filled my head, it still amazes me that _she_ gives_ me_ advice on anger management and is as temperamental as I am. I wasn't aware of a hand waving in front of me until a hard poke brought me to my senses. My eyes narrowed and I scowled at a grinning Ash Ketchum. Baka.

oo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Evil cliffy!

Sorry this is so short it will get longer but it's just setting up the scene. and damn it it's five minutes to seven. I am so glad it's sunday...

RnR people let me know what you think! Advice and hints welcome and if the characters are a little off, let me know. I haven't watched Pokemon for a while.

I would like 10 or more reviews for this chapter or I won't bother posting the next one.

Sayonara

-x- Karusu-hime -x-


	2. And so it unfolds

Konnichiwa

It's not the middle of the night Thank god, but i'm still tired. Anyway here's the next chapter even though I said I'd wait for 10 reviews. I can be nice sometimes.

I would like to thank these people for their reviews which coerced me into posting the next chapter.

**Maia's pen:**_You liked it YAY! I love your stories and the fact that you took the time to read mine is flattering. _

**Magcat: **_Ash will definitely get what's coming to him. Don't you worry about that. ._

**Michelicious: **_Glad you picked up on the Japanese! Thank you for your welcome. :p_

**Lili: **_Don't worry the cliffy will soon be over...or will it. Muwha ha ha ha. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But that is in progress...

**Japnese words**

_Konnichiwa -_ Hello

_Hai_ - yes

_Ashiteru _- I love you

_Temee_ - Bastard

_Baka_ - jerk idiot

_Ohayou - _Good morning

_Sayonara - _Goodbye

_Kami-sama - _God

_Bai bai _- Bye Bye

_Akachan - _Baby / infant

I would like to dedicate this entire story to all my reviewers and friends in the Fanfiction world!

Now onto the fluff...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooo

Chapter 2: And so it unfolds..

Normal p.o.v

Ash backed up a little at Gary's stare.He knew they weren't always the best of friends but it'd been seven years, you'd think it'd be water under the bridge by now.

"How come I haven't seen you in any pokemon battles?" He asked trying to start up a conversation.

Gary raised an eyebrow at his question

"I dropped out of pokemon training Ash. I'm researching, cloning and raising extinct and endangered pokemon,_ especially _Togepis and Togetics." He stated in a clipped voice, his face void of expression.

Professor Oak shook his head at his 23 year old grandson. He knew Gary was deliberately trying to provoke Ash and placed a firm hand on the brunette's shoulder. Ash looked uncomfortable and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe... that's great. I haven't been in one place very long so I didn't know. Anyway I'd like you to meet my friend May, you've met Brock before, Oh and here's our newest addition Haruka." he said gesturing towards the three people behind him. "And you remember Pikachu of course." He continued gesturing at a larger and more powerful Pikachu.

"Pika pi." She said.

Gary mentally sighed, Ash never could pick up hints. As he looked over at Brock he saw that the older man had an eyebrow raised. Well at least Brock could, that was something at least. He finally spoke in the same clipped tone

"Nice to meet you."

The three nodded and followed Ash into the living room. Professor Oak promptly shut the door and turned to the sullen man who was staring at the door, willing it to burn underneath his fiery gaze.

Professor Oak was taken aback a little by this very uncharacteristic side of Gary,

"It won't be for much longer Gary, but he has become the Pokemon master. We owe it to him to at least act polite." He reasoned with the angry man in front of him.

"You think it was polite of him to completely ignore Misty Gramps.Do you know how often she's cried wondering why her best friend has completely forgotten about her." Gary bit out spitefully, knowing he was acting like a damn teenager again, but he didn't care.

Professor Oak's gaze hardened as he stared into the angry sapphire eyes of his grandson. Matching his gaze with the same fire he spoke with a fierceness that not many people would have associated with the jovial professor,

" You think I don't know that Gary! Misty's like another grand-daughter to me!" He stated voice a harsh whisper "But Ash is family as well. He spent so much time over her when he was younger people used to think you were brothers. Especially with the way you constantly fought each other. At least try Gary." The professor finished looking tired and worn out. Gary nodded dumbly, knowing when he was beaten and followed the older man into the lounge.

Whilst Ash prattled on about his many victories and adventures in Hoenn and various other regions, Gary took the time to properly study the visitors. Ash had grown up a lot thoguh still quite short for his 21 years, his black hair had grown longer, his face maturing and losing the childishness. His blue eyes still had that innocence and naivety from when they were younger, and he still wore that infuriating baseball cap, but his clothing now consisted of a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. Gary let his eyes wonder over the other three in the room focusing on the 27 year old Brock. He was still the same in many respects but his hair was shorter and he had stubble on his chin, and a thoughtful expression on his face. He had ditched the all brown look and gone instead for an all black look. Gary looked at the newest members of Ash's team, May or something like that. She looked about 17, her chestnut hair framed her heart shaped face, her tight fitting jeans and red tank top complimenting the red bandanna. The other girl Haruka was about 21, with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and wearing a pink cami with a denim skirt and jacket. Her grey eyes looked into his with a disturbing amount of affection as a light blush tainted her cheeks, causing Gary to shift uncomfortably.

Brock took advantage of Ash's talking to ask Gary a question,

"How did you study Togetics Gary? Aren't they endangered?"

Gary rolled his eyes at the oviousness of this statement and spoke, emotion not once appearing in his voice.

"I have a..friend who's raised one."

Before Brock could ask who, Gary's older sister May appeared in the doorway, her black hair falling down her shoulders her periwinkle eyes widening and then narrowing as she noticed Ash and the others.

"Konnichiwa Ash." She said icily as Ash flashed her a lopsided grin. The grin soon faded however and she turned to Gary and spoke noticeably warmer

" Video screen foy ya lil' bro'."

Gary's face broke out into the first grin Ash had seen since he'd arrived and he looked as perplexed as his friends, when the brunette practically ran from the room, past a chuckling May. The raven haired girl turned to face Gramps speaking once more

"I swear it's like he never grew up. He's only been gone for a week and he's acting like he's not seen them since.. well... forever ya know."

Professor Oak laughed heartily forgetting his guests for a moment,

"Your parents were like that, especially after you and Gary were born." He remembered, his eyes reflecting the hidden sorrow in May's.

Ash just looked between the two and spoke rather hurt

"Have I missed something somewhere?"

Gary's p.o.v

I raced to the video screen and smiled as Misty smiled at me holding Taichi, Sora clinging onto her free hand. Her green eyes locked onto mine and we stared for a few minutes before she spoke

"Konnichiwa Gary-chan. How are you?"

"I'm good missing you a lot though." He replied, laughing as her eyes rolled.

"You've only been gone a week Gary" She paused here her voice soft and gentle "I've missed you too. A lot. If only because it's been much cleaner around here." She teased sticking her tongue out. I raised my eyebrow.

"Me?" I asked incredulously "What about you.Have you seen that mess behind you." Misty turned and scowling muttered haughtily

"We were making cakes."

Sora took her thumb out of her mouth and waved at me causing a lump to rise in my throat

"Ashiteru daddy." She said grinning toothily her brown hair falling out from the pig tails it was in asher green eyes lit up.

"Ashiteru akachan. Daddy will be home tommorrow kay?" I reassured as Sora nodded and went off to play. Misty smiled at him before speaking to Taichi in her arms.

"Say dada Tai." She coaxed the 18 month old.

"Pika pi." He chirped.

Misty shook her head and chuckled,

"That's his second word, his first word was dada." She said kissing Tai on the forehead as my laughter subsided.

"Ash is here." I said softly.

I could see her tense up and wanted badly to just comfort her and tell her it was alright.

"Temee!" She spat, cringing as she realised she was still holding Tai.

I watched her relax and shake her head clearing her thoughts. She bit the corner of her bottom lip nervously. She always does that when she's nervous or upset or mad, well you get the idea.

"What does he want?" She asked finally, after a heavy pause.

I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter he's got his own life now, and some new groupees. May I think and Haruka. Anyway he's just come back from the battle that has made him the official pokemon master." I said nonchalantly if bitterly.

Misty looked thoughtful

"I remeber May vaguely, she was ok butI never really got to know her.Don't remember any Haruka though" she said after awhile.

I grimaced.

"Yeah well Haruka keeps staring at me and blushing whenever I catch her." I stated watching her face for a reaction.

Her face became thunderous as she yelled

"You better tell her you have a wife Gary Oak!"

I laughed and pressed my hand to the screen, she was still the same Misty, though more mature. Kind of.

"Don't worry so much Mi-chan. Ashiteru" I said, fondly using my nickname for her.

She smiled once again

"Ashiteru Gary-chan. Bai Bai" Misty replied, before switching off the connection.

Just as the screen turned black Tai spoke again.

"Dada."

The grin on my face could've lit a hundred Pokemon stadiums.

I turned around and made my way again to the lounge, where Ash was re-telling a famous batttle with added comments by May and Haruka who blushed when I came into the room.

"...and that's when I turned to see Haruka behind me returning her Linoone and..."

My sister rolled her eyes as Ash stopped talking and turned to me

"Who was it?" He asked eagerly

I tuned him out and turned to Gramps.

"Do you mind if I leave today instead of tommorrow. Tai spoke his first word." I said grinning proudly " That and the house is a complete mess." My sister jumped up shrieking and hugging me, before pulling apart

"So what was his first word then? Come on tell us.." She pleaded pouting, her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes at her antics

"Dada." I replied my grin even bigger now.

"One day's not going to make a difference I suppose." Gramps sighed.

"Who was calling and who's Tai?" Ash yelled out impatiently. My good mood gone I turned to Ash, ice lacing my words.

"My wife, Tai is my son."

Before he could reply I turned abruptly, running up the stairs to pack.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

Another evil cliffy i'm just so mean. By the way Mi-chan is something I came up with as a cute nickname Misty.

RnR for the next chapter. I don't care about the reviews the fact that people read it is enough!

Sayonara

-x- Karusu - hime -x-


	3. Damn Smirk

Konnichiwa

I'm back Yay!

It took a while but I'm happy again Thank you to all my readers I love you all! Glomps the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own penguins, chickens and mouldy cheese so there. I also do not own Blink 182

ooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooo0

Chapter 3: Damn smirk.

Misty's P.O.V

I stared down at the table, holding my head in my hands. Damn Ash. Why did he have to come back. Seven years. Seven years and he thinks he can just waltz back into evertone's life. Ugh! He and Gary hadn't been the best of friends and what this'll do to him I don't want to know.When he finds out...oh fuck...he's coming here whether I want him to or not. Damn I can't do that at the moment, I just can't. We're different people now. We have different lives, we're not best friends anymore Jigoku I don't think we're even friends after all this.

Running my hands through my hair I stare at Tai playing happily on the floor with his pokemon figurines. Oddly enough he won't touch the bug ones. Gets that from me I suppose even now I still can't stand the things. I muss his red hair up and turn to switch the radio on. I let the music flood the kitchen watching amusedly as Sora starts berating her brother on what he's doing wrong. She looks so much like her father...she has the same smirk, the same laugh she's just smaller and well...a girl. I quickly pick her up and swing her round making her squirm and giggle, setting her on the table I grin as Tai lifts his arms up expectantly. Complying I spin him round like his sister setting him down with his toys once more. A new song starts up and I freeze as the words wash over me. Grinning madly I sing along with the all too familiar words.

**_You and I should get away for awhile.._**

Flashback  


_Her body swayed with the music as it filled her senses, drowning out reality as she was pulled into a peaceful trance. The music wrapped around her twisting like ribbons as it weaved through air captivating and entrancing her ears until she succumbed to the beat. Her eyes closed she lost herself in the lyrics forgetting about the present, her confusing feelings and the person who caused the confusion in the first place. Him and that damn smirk of his._

_**...Buy some candy and cigarettes and we'll get in my car  
We'll blast the stereo and we'll drive to Madagascar...**_

_So lost in her own musings, Misty didn't notice when two arms snaked around her waist; pulling her close to a hard chest. Almost as if acting on instinct she began moving against the body which responded in kind. Smiling slightly Misty pushed herself closer to the person, when her eyes snapped open and she jerked away causing the person ehind her to fall ungraciously to the floor. _

_...My love life was getting so bland  
There are only so many ways I can make love with my hand..._

_Looking down the red-head was surprised to find Gary Oak sitting there rubbing his head, a cute pout on his features. _

_"What did you think were you doing?" Misty yelled as he stood up, brushing down his all black ensemble. _

_Gary smirked slightly before replying_

_"You didn't seem to mind that much" _

_Misty blushed slightly and looked down at the floor as Gary's features softened_

_"If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry..you just..well...I mean..." He trailed off a blush also gracing his features as he rubbed the back of his head._

_Misty looked back up and absently noticed how adorable he looked when flustered before making a decision and pulling him closer, moving to the music. Her arms wound around his neck entwining in his brown hair as he got over the initial shock, his arms finding her waist again. _

_**...I just want to be your only one  
I'm grasping out at straws thinking back to what I saw...**_

_Grinding against one another neither of them were aware of anything than each other. Before she could think twice the red head pulled him down and kissed him forcefully, still moving against him and eliciting a guttural moan from afore mentioned boy. They pulled back panting, in need of oxygen and a smirk laced the brunettes features._

_"Now don't think I'm letting you get away with all the fun Mi-chan?" he murmured huskily before his lips crashed down on hers stifling her protest at the nickname.  
_

_**...Who's gonna be the odd man out?  
I don't want to be the odd man out  
Is this going to be the end...  
**_

End flashback

_**..Or are you going to be my new girlfriend?.  
**_

The smile refused to leave my face as the song ended and I let out a low chuckle. I avoided him days after that, I wouldn't even look at him. Oh Kami since when did I become such a...a...girl.

"Well you are one that could explain it." Daisy's voice cut through my thoughts and I blushed not realising I'd said that out loud. Huffing I picked up Tai and at him in his high-chair

"You know what I mean." I replied rolling my eyes as I fed the whining Tai.

My sister waved off my remark before speaking again

"You won't believe what I bought Sora!" She squealed tickling the girl in question.

I felt my stomach plummet to my feet, oh Kami she hasn't. My fears were confirmed as she pulled out with a flourish a disturbingly yellow dress, embroidered with purple flowers and frilly red bows...Did I mention the frilly red bows.

"So kawaii arigatou auntie!" Sora squealed as I shook my head. The girl may look like Gary but she has my sister's taste in fashion. Kami help us all.

Before I could say anything Sora had jumped off the table shrieking in delight. I turned to face the kitchen entrance and found Gary staring back at me, Sora clinging to his leg and wearing that insufferable, irritating, damn sexy smirk.

0oooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooo0

Sorry for the short chapter but this is only a filler chapter to set the scene for the next few chapters. Besides it gave me a tester for Misty's P.O.V. How did I do?

If you want to critique this story or simply want to tell me that stock shares are going down and you are planning to overthrow the government with your army of gerbils REVIEW!

I would like to point out however there is a difference between Critique and Criticise:

A critique is a detailed evaluation of something. The formal way to request one is "give me your critique," though people often say informally "critique this"—meaning "evaluate it thoroughly." But "critique" as a verb is not synonymous with "criticize" and should not be routinely substituted for it. "Josh critiqued my backhand" means Josh evaluated your tennis technique but not necessarily that he found it lacking. "Josh criticized my backhand" means that he had a low opinion of it.

You can write criticism on a subject, but you don't criticize on something, you just criticize 

Sayonara for now.

-x- Karusu-hime -x-


	4. PS I love you forever and today

KONNICHIWA MINNA

It's been a while...ok a long while but the reason is because I have been banned from the internet for a few months. I know that's a crap excuse but it's the truth and I'M FINALLY BACK. Oh yeah...get down...dances around room...get down with your bad selves...

Ahem...anyway I'm back with chapter 4 BOOYA! and I would like to thank every single reviewer who well...reviewed...

**Reanne1102:** _It isn't just you, it's one of the universal truths of the cosmos...Gary is hot! There will be drama coming up in chapters 5 or 6 upwards. So don't worry._

**Maia's pen: **_Yay your still reviewing bows in reverence I'm so happy I got Misty's P.O.V right I really hope I've got all the characters right in this chapter. I've never done so many different ones in a single chapter. Thanx for the support and don't kill me for not putting in Gary in this chapter...I mean it really..._

**Yumemiru hito: **_I absolutely LOVE your name. Don't worry cool is a perfectly good word...It's the foundation of my existance...well that and dudi! Anyway you are one of the thousands of Gary groupies that I'm proud to part of. Don't worry you don't sound at all like a grade teacher...well not too much..heehee..Keep reviewing!_

**Pureblackraven:**_ Here's the next insatallment...it just wasn't so soon rubs head sheepishly_

**Lilineko:**_ Yay! your still here! Glad you got an ID at last...and here's the next chapter with not too much of a cliffy._

**Egoshipping newbie: **_Ah a new member of the Egoshipping family...finally new meat...umm...I mean hi. Anyway that was just a filler, hopefully this ones longer! I 'm honoured that you think this story is special! I wanted to do a fic where they were already together because there's hardly any...besides I like writing about babies...and Maia's pen and midnight mist were the one's that got me hooked too!_

**Auel Nader: **_Interesting name. Here's the update you've been waiting for. Yay my story rocks...so happy.._

**Lazy reader:** _Thank you for your advice and I'm glad you loved the story! I tried your idea but ther was no second document...It doesn't matter though this chapter is better than the original anyway._

**Hysterical laughter:**_ Thank you and here's the update! _

**Michelicious: **_Another reviewer still with me...I'm so honoured..Don't worry I deleted the authors note and my story hasn't benn deleted...yet...I'm better now though that might be due to the Apple Schnapps...Anyway hope you like this chapter._

**Magcat: **_I'm back in action baby! Mi muse is back and here's the next chapter._

Ok so on with chapter 4...Woohoo...(Sorry apple schnapps make me hyper)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...wait...umm Pokemon...heehee...sorry. The song is by** The all-american rejects **and is called** Drive away. **I don't own them either.

ooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Chapter 4: P.S. I love you forever and today.

Ash's P.O.V

Eyes wide, I turned to my companions who, like me, looked in shock. Gary a father, no wait a husband! Someone behind those pearly gates had screwed up...badly. I mean c'mon. the guy was a cassanova, a lothario amongst the male species. What woman could make him settle down? Or even tolerate him for that matter. I winced internally at that. Maybe that was slightly too harsh, I mean we're all grown ups and my recollections of him were of a spoilt teenager. Maybe...just maybe he's changed... Yeah right. This is Gary Oak.

A poke to my arm brought me to my senses and I stared at Brock, the faint rumbling of a car fading from hearing. My eyes lock on to his intense brown ones before switching to the icy blue eyes of Gary's sister. I got the distinct impression she didn't like me. It must be a genetic trait of theirs. Hate Ash Ketchum. Thank god the Prof. semmed immune. Well I hope he is, it wasn't exactly a friendly greeting. Shaking my head I rise to my feet and grip Professor Oak's hand, still calloused and worn by years of handling pokemon. It reminded me of so many things...my first pokeball, the way he always encouraged my developement as a trainer, the praise in his eyes when I came home from the Kanto region. He was like...like...my grandfather. Another poke, from May this time, brought me to my senses. Smiling slightly I spoke

"Nice to see you again Professor, but I have to go and visit my mum. She's probably already worried about how late we are."

"Same here Ash." He replied smiling. I noticed it didn't reach his eyes however. That caused my heart to sink slightly. What had I done? It was all so bloody confusing.

The raven haired woman that was Gary's sister, sneered slightly before turning and stalking off. I swear this isn't noraml...even for the Oak's. Probably just made that I ruined Gary's chances at...wait he's a researcher now isn't he? Well there goes that idea. What the fuck is wrong with everybody?

I let go of his hand amd made my way out into the street. It really was beautiful, purple wisps of cloud floated lazily across a burnt orange sun, the fading daylight a cascade of reds, yellows and pinks. Hold on did I just use cascade. Crap. This is what happens when two of your travelling companions are girls. Think manly thoughts. Grr. Football. Toolman tim. Heavy metal...air guitar...appalling table manners...Garr...grr. Better. Much better. I hear the door close behind me and turn to face the others as Haruka speaks,

"Kami-sama Ash, I thought you said that they weee like...extended family...I mean...that was a seriously harsh welcome."

Passing a hand in front of my eyes I answer with a non-committal shrug.

"The hell if I know. Look let's just forget it and head over to mum's. Kay"

I ignored Brock's raised eyebrow and began walking the short distance to my mum's house. I smiled at the sleeping pikachu on my head. She looks so peaceful asleep. I remeber when I got her, so distrusting...but she warmed up to me...eventually...just like Misty.

Brock's P.O.V

Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. I mean Professor Oak's been nothing but genial and well... happy as long as i've known him. Now it's almost like he's forcing himself to be nice. It wasn't so bad when he talked to me and the others, but with Ash...I could see the strain behind his eyes. I kow we haven't seen them or a long...long...long...while but nothing could've changed that drastically. On second thought it has been seven years, so yeah a lot could change. But what?

I've never met Gary's sis befoe but she seemed to hate us on sight. Why the hell would she do that? As far as I know, we've never met her. Maybe Ash upset her or something before starting out from Pallet town. Damn it's so confusing.

"Hey don't worry Ash, I'm sure it's nothing. You just haven't seen them in a while, it's bound to be a little tense." May said reassuringly, putting an arm round his shoulder.

I grinned at that. May was always good at cheering people up. Esepcially Ash. My grin faded at that, Ash still pined after Misty and May pined after him. It was like a Shakespearean love story...one that would only end badly. Not that I dislike Misty, quite the contrary, she is still my surrogate baby sister. It was just, Ash couldn't expect things to go back to the way they were, it just wasn't possible. She more than likely had a life and a family...my heart sagged...Ash. Ash would be crushed. He still wore his heart on his sleeve and the knowledge that Misty might have moved on would devestate him. Damn it. Life wasn't fair.

Ash's P.OV.

Nearing the house I had called home for my entire life, I barely registered May's arm around my shoulder. What was happening? All the people I thought I knew had been acting so strangely and I ddn't have a clue what I'd done. Shrugging these thoughts from my head I made my way up the drive and knocked on the door. Before I had time to react My mom thrown her arms me. Oh no she's crying. Damn. Do not cry. Do not cry. Crap. I'm crying...and I can't breathe.

"Mom...Mom...choking...gaagh...ca..can't...breathe..gagghh." I managed to stutter out. She pulled back, her black hair falling out of her usual braid as she smiled apologetically at me.

"It's so wonderful to see you sweetie. It's been...been so long." She said through the tears.

Fearing another suffocating hug of death, I quickly stepped pat her and introduced her to my friends. She greeted all of them with hugs and I let out a low chuckle as May's face turned blue and Haruka's groan a she tried to sort out her now seriously rumpled clothes. I took a side-long glance at Brock and was surprised to find him deep in thought. That in itself surprised me. He may have become more mature but I haven't seen him in proper contemplative thought. The world was full of surprises.

"C'mon dinners on the table...riceballs and sushi, shrimp and of course...doughnuts. " Mom said gesturing us through to the dining room. This seemed to rouse Brock as him and Haruka fought for entrance through the small door. May's hand rested on my shoulder and I smiled at her before following the others.

As Haruka and Brock stuffed themselves with food, I watched them amusedly. Brock hadn't changed really. He may be 27 but he's still the same girl obsessed, food crazed guy he always was. Just slightly more mature. Ok a lot mature, but he has his moments. Haruka, now she was the female equivalent of Brock...I wonder why they haven't gotten together yet...they're very similar and would look wonderful as a couple...Fuck. Manly thoughts, manly thoughts, pubs,fighting pokemon,...Ok anyway Haruka has a crush on a new guy every week and will flirt with anything in cologne. I'm not kidding. Pikachu was daintily eating, I don't where she gets it from; certainly not me, and making a few growls of satisfaction.

Now May..well...May's just May. She's a lot like Misty in many ways. Smart, tomboyish just a better temper. She always knows how to cheer me up, exceedingly pretty and Brock's always hinting at me asking her out, but...well she's not Misty. I know that Misty has her own life now and probably hardly thinks of me, but I think...I think I love her and I was complete Baka for letting her walk away all those years ago. Maybe she won't forgive me, what if she has kids, a husband. NO! It's not possible...I mean she can't..right? I love her and I think...well I know that she loves me...doesn't she? Looking back she hinted enough times...but now..who knows? Crap my appetites completely gone.

"Sweetie will you and your friends be staying the night?" Mom's voice interrupted my musings and I answered carefully, praying that she wouldn't be too crushed.

"Umm actually we were thinking of heading off to Cerulean Gym to visit Misty. We were hoping to get there by tomorrow."

I noticed the look passed between my mm and Brock.. What's wrong? What've I said? I just want to visit my best friend...and future romantic interest...but let's ignore that.

"What? I just want to visit a friend." I say a little too petulantly at their looks.

"Is that a god idea...I mean a lot's changed since well..you know.." My mom trails off. I roll my eyes and answer

"Of course it is."

She sighs and I feel slightly bad, but I have...no need to see Misty. Great I sound like a stalker, just what I need.

"If you want to I can't stop you...just be careful." She finally says casting worrying glances with Brock. What do they know that I don't?

I stand up and kiss my mum on the cheek before shrugging on my jacket and heading for the door, Pikachu hopping onto my shoulder and making reassuring squeaks.

May's P.OV

Ash walks off and I can't feel just slightly hurt. Dammit why is it always Misty. I...I...love him...I really do, but it's always Misty. No matter what I do it's never enough, I'm just the best friend. I know this is a bad idea, going to visit Misty I mean. I'm not a dumb as people think you know. I've been piecing it together slowly, the Oak's acting funny, Ash's mom even Brock's pensive demeanour. It all adds up to one thing. Misty. Soemthing's obviously happened with Misty that'll effect Ash in someway. I suppose I should be glad, I mean if Ash gets hurt he'll turn to me right? But I...love him so much...I just...I want to see him happy...and if that's with Misty then fine...I know they say love's selfish but in my case I don't think it is...Ash however is a different story. If he finds out she's...I don't know married or engaged or has a boyfriend, even a girlfriend, I don't think he'll let it rest. He'll try and win her over and that...that's what'll hurt hm the most.

Haruka's P.O.V

I follow the others out the house and give my regards to Mrs Ketchum, staring morosely. Today hasn't been at all fun, the tense atmospheres killing my mood. For Kami's sake can't these people chill. May's depressesd and I can sympathise with her, it's not easy loving a guy who can't love you...ooh who's the dog-walker, obviously works out...umm where was I? Oh yeah..., it's not easy loving a guy who doesn't love you back. Maybe I should offer her the awe-inspiring, stress-relieving, soothing, Haruka Miyatzu's patented back rub extrodanaire. Yeah that'll relieve her bummed out mood. Brock...well Brock's confusing me. He knows something and he knows that me and May know that he knows something but he's not telling, and it's bugging me.

Shrugging the thoughts away I whistle in appreciation at the car in the drive. Damn that's a sweet ride. I push past the others and run my hand over the paintwork, flawless. I know they're looking at me weirdly , but honestly, this is the new Hyundai model. Grinning sheepishly I step back and shrug at the perplexed expressions of my freinds,

"What? I ask "I'm a car enthusiast."

I hear May utter something along the lines of,

"That's a little more than enthusisast." I roll my eyes and watch as Ash's mom throws him the keys,

"It's a late birthday present." She says smiling,

He hugs her and then hands the keys to Brock and I hear him mutter,

"I was so busy training pokemon I...umm.forgot to pass my driving test." Mrs Ketchum laughs and shakes her head wishing us a safe journey. Sliding into the leather seat, I let sleep wash over me as the rain patters on the windows.

Ash's P.O.V

Brock's driving and I'm staring out through the windows, the song from the radio sinking into my conciousness. Pikachu is in May's lap growling contentedly as May stroked her ears. As I listen to the lyrics tears prick the corners of my eyes,

_**...I wish I could drive away into the sunset,**_

_**Back to te day we first met...**_

I know I've done something but I...I just can't think what. What if it's been too long? I mean I think I might've missed my chance...

**_...Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you forever and today...  
_**  
Seven years...Kami-sami how time flies. I always meant to call to say hello, but things always got in the way. Maybe she'll hate me for it. I...I promised I'd never stop being her friend...and somewhere along the way I think I did...

_**..Two weeks go by, seems like it's been the weather  
The rain falls down she's crying, crying...**_

But I can make up for it...I'm here aren't I? I'll explain...I'll tell her how much I love..How sorry I am for letting our friendship fade. I don't care if she has a boyfriend..or even...even married I have to tell her. She's waiting for me...I know it...I know she loves me...I think she does...I hope...

**_...All the heartache all the pain  
All the words you said in vain  
And I'll never be the same...  
_**

oooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooo0

Yay! I hope this chapter's longer than the others. Drop a review, scorn me for taking so long...praise my work...mock my sappiness...or tell me about your infinite collection of mis-matched socks...I live for reviews!

R

E

A

D

&

R

E

V

I

E

W

Sayonara

-x- Karusu-hime -x-


	5. And so the stage is set

Konnichiwa!

Well I am officially insane. I'm sitting here writing this at four in the morning because my creative muse was to damn lazy to spring up during daylight hours. Gaggh...not the wet fish...put it down...bad penguin!

Sorry for the late post but my wireless has been down since early October Grumbles about BT and hence I'm posting this at school this means posts will be varied Pouts and widens eyes Gomen Nasai.

Many thanks go to all those who dropped a review last chapter. Seeing as I can't write messages in the A/N anymore I will take this opportunity to say:

Arigatou Minna

And here is what you've all been waiting for...though I'm beginning to suspect it may have more to do with Gary...the next chapter. Let's do the penguin dance..oh yeah

The rating has been moved up to M because I don't want to take any chances and so am playing it safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I think Nothing may actually be owned. Crap.

0oooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5 : And so the stage is set.

Gary's P.OV

Slowly, reluctantly my eyes open, senses assaulted by the soft fragrance of strawberries and oddly enough the sea. Well not really the sea..more like the it reminds me of the sea...You know kind of salty...wait that came out wrong. Damn it's too early for this.

Carefully I lift my head and my lips quirk upwards. Lying spooned against my chest is Mi-chan, red hair spilling out over the pillow, sticking slightly to her forehead. My hand raises from across her stomach and pushes a few strands of hair behind her ears. Smirking, I chuckle slightly. Maybe a wake up call is in order. Nibbling on her earlobe, tongue fluttering over the sensitive skin., I grin as she shivers and mumbles quietly, turning onto her back. Smirking my mouth begins a slow trail of kisses down her pale neck, nipping at her collarbone before continuing my quest. Teasingly my tongue flicks across her breast, swirling around the now pert nub as she moans quietly. My mouth pulls softly, teasing as I quickly nip it, causing a sudden shifting beneath me. Before I can fully register what's happening she's on top of me, fingers teasing trails down my sides, mouth kissing all along my jaw line.

My arousal growing I pull her closer, if that's at all possible and hungrily devour her mouth, tongue mapping out the familiar territory as she deepens the kiss. Suddenly she pulls back, nose wrinkling.

"A much as I love these morning wake up sessions, you need to do something about your breath!" She exclaims, poking my chest as she sits back, sheets piled around her knees. That image is not helping.

Gingerly I sit up and fake a pout.

"Oh how you doth wound me fair tenshi." I exclaim, hand at my head.

Laughing she climbs out of the bed, cuffing my head on her way to the en-suite bathroom.

"Baka!"

"But you love me." I reply as she turns around at the door.

"Hai... demo...I don't know why." she answers jokingly, waving a hand absently.

Getting up, albeit awkwardly, I'm about to reply when a blur runs up to me, attaching herself to my leg. Stumbling backwards I fall onto the bed, dragging the blur with me. Looking to my side I recognise the blur as Sora and I stare a few seconds before scrambling backwards and pulling up the covers to my waist. Oh crap. Glancing over I see Misty laughing, clutching at her stomach. This isn't funny! My daughter quickly tugs at my hand, blue eyes staring into mine.

"Can you come and play! You promised!" She pleaded, her dark brown hair, falling around her face. Chuckling slightly I make a move to ruffle her hair, adjusting the bed sheet as I do so.

"Hai I did, didn't I?"

She nods and tries to drag me with her as she climbs off the bed, causing Misty to go into another fit of giggles as she walks over and gently pries Sora away.

"Daddy will play with you after he's had a shower Yoshi? You wouldn't want him playing you with you when he's all dirty."

Sora pulls a face while I grumble about the female population. Quickly she nods and bounces out of the room. Once she's gone I stare down at my slightly drooping arousal, before Misty's voice cuts through,

"Do you want help with that or not?" She states suggestively, as she walks into the bathroom.

Grinning wolfishly I stand up again.

"Well if your offering.." I reply back, walking into the now running shower,

She pulls me in, eyes darkening,

"I'm not offering Baka!"

Misty's P.O.V

Leaving my slightly dazed husband in the shower, I slowly dry myself off and head into the bedroom. Pulling on my undergarments, I stare at the stranger in the small dresser mirror. Ginger hair clinging to a washed out angular face that framed tilted green eyes, freckles dusted over a small thin nose and a small mouth with a slightly larger bottom lip. Ordinary.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned into them, eyes fluttering shut. The faint smell of musk and aftershave, washing over me. Calming and though familiar, never boring. Never the same. Sometimes it'll be mixed with the smell of grass and mildew, others of sweat and labour. Of fruit or exotic spices. But I digress.

Eyes flickering open, I stare at the now recognisable face. Exactly the same as before and yet it's different. The simply ginger hair, becomes vibrantly red; curling slightly in the heat. The green eyes alight, transform the face from washed out to merely pale with a rosy tint; freckles a contrast to the pale skin The small lips quirking underneath a pert nose.

I'm a sucker for romantic notions. I think it's all the 'smut' books as Gary calls them. But there are times as a gym leader, when boredom can occupy you for hours. I needed something when there was no...viable alternative.

The arms around me suddenly drop away, and I turn. I would've raised an eyebrow but that's always been a little beyond my reach. No idea how Gary does it. It can be extremely vexing at times when you almost _have_ to raise an eyebrow.

"Well?" I ask annoyed at the lack of arm hugging. I had another comfortable few minutes left. At least.

"It's just occurred to me that Sora was wearing bright blue wellingtons." He replied, sapphire eyes creasing ever so slightly.

Smiling lightly I pat his arm,

"It's a phase. She's been wearing them for the last few days. Before that it was her plastic raincoat and before that it was her white fluffy Nine Tail slippers. Do you know I had to try and bath her in them, without getting them wet. It was..an interesting bath time to say the least."

"...Oh"

Shaking my head in silent amusement, I began the arduous trek to find something comfortable to wear, that Daisy wouldn't moan about.

"So why the wellingtons?"

Pulling out a black baggy T-shirt and tying it under my ribs, I'm laughing as I turn around to face Gary shrugging on a loose white shirt.

"She likes the noise they make." I reply.

Watching his eyebrow raise, that fluttering of vexation passes through me. Damn his single eyebrow raising abilities.

Slipping into a pair of black slacks I quickly run a brush through my hair, scragging it into a messy bun. Rubbing my head I try to ease the building pain behind my eyes.

_God..it hurts.._

My hand is soon replaced by a warm, calloused one and I lean back enjoying the head massage.

"You Ok?"

I pull forward and his hand drops away.

"Uh huh. Just a bit groggy."

Spinning round I kiss him quickly and head out into the hallway, leaving behind a slightly dazed husband.

Sora P.O.V

Peeking round the corner into the kitchen, I make sure no adult is around and sneakily sneak into onnisans room. He's still sleeping. Good. Look at that he's sucking his thumb. I stopped sucking my thumb months ago. Before I can leap at him, two arms swing round me lifting me up. Wriggling, I turn round staring at the inquisitive green eyes of my mummy.

"Hmm..now what are you doing in your onnnisans room huh?"

"Wanted a hug" I replied my bottom lip sticking out cutely. This always worked on daddy.

"A hug" mummy said.

I nod

"Uh huh!"

Mummy then grinned...oh no.

"Well I guess I'll have to tickle you instead!" she said.

Fingers pinched my sides and I couldn't stop laughing. I wriggled, still laughing, until mummy stopped laughing herself. I expected to be put down and so return to my brilliant plan but instead I was carried through into the kitchen staring forlornly at my missed opportunity. Suddenly mummy's voice cut through my musing.

"Do you want breakfast Akachan?"

Breakfast sounded good...

"Hai!"

Set down on the floor, I recognised a familiar pair of socks walk into the kitchen.

"DADDY!" I yell hugging his leg "Will you come play with me now?"

"I swear she loves you more than I do sometimes." mummy says before the now usual line makes it's way to my ears.

"And you are having breakfast first young lady."

I let go and roll my eyes imitating mummy when she's annoyed at daddy.

"Fine."

Daddy lifts me up and sets me on the two cushion high chair, I sigh as I look down. I hate being short. I can't wait till I'm four. Then I'll be Older _and_ Taller. So there you baka cushions!!

Wiggling my boot clad feet I watch as daddy walks in carrying my just waking Onnisan.

I giggle slightly as he grabs a fistful of daddy's hair and then burst out laughing as he squeals like a little girl. Mummy's laughing as well and Onnisans clapping his hands together like it's all a big joke. I knew he'd take after me, after all I'm his big sister. Suddenly breakfast catches my eye and laughter is forgotten in the wake of my hunger.

Breakfast over I jump down from the chair my feet making an awesome squelching noise on the floor. I turn round to call for Daddy and find him next to mummy looking concerned. Mummy? She didn't look well Her eyes were closed and she was leaning on daddy.

"Mi-chan what's wrong?" daddy asks

"It's nothing I've just got a headache that's all. I'll be fine in a minute."

Fine? She didn't look fine. She's all pale. What's wrong with Mummy. Daddy looks at me and speaks softly.

"Sora honey why don't you go and play in the living room for a while. Take Tai with you as well."

Letting go of Mummy slowly, he quickly lifts Tai out of his high chair and onto the floor where he immediately starts walking and latches on to my hand. Pulling Tai with me I hear Daddy say something

"You're not fine, your getting tired more easily, you have intermittent headaches. I'm just worried about you"

Huh? Shaking my head I bite my lip and pull Tai into the Living room. Grabbing a random pokemon toy I handed it to Tai and sat down thinking.

Something's wrong with mummy.Daddy's worried and that's odd because daddy never worries. Mummy does the worrying. I stare at the oblivious Tai.

What's wrong?

Gary P.O.V

"I'll be ok." my wife says as I turn back to her. Stubborn as always.

"Will you at least consider seeing a Doctor..Onegai?" I plead.

"I don't need a doctor..I'm fine." A hand raises to her forehead and she sways slightly.

"That doesn't look fine." I say, returning to her side one arm supporting her back. She pulls away.

" I'm alright!" She states hotly.

This causes her to gasp in pain and clutch at her head, doubling over. Suddenly her small voice reaches my ears..

"Gary-koi..Everything's blurry...I can't see...so many spots..." She says meekly, biting her lower lip.

Oh Kami-sama. I pull her close, inhaling her scent and feel her trembling.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm going to take you up to the Hospital to get you checked out. Yoshi?"

Misty only nodded and pulled herself tighter into my chest.

"Mi...Mi-chan..will you be alright for a few seconds?"

She nodded again and leaning her against the table I carefully let go and hurriedly ran into the hall. Amber eyes met mine.

"Daisy, can you watch Sora and Tai for a few hours, I need to get Misty to the hospital." I couldn't stop the edge of panic that had crept into my voice

Her eyes worriedly scanned mine and without asking any questions nodded before turning to find the children. Sighing in relief I quickly slipped into my shoes and grabbed Misty's as well as her coat.

Back in the kitchen I found Misty where I'd left her and she seemed to be getting paler. Not good. I grimaced inwardly at the obvious statement my head made. Shaking the thought I hurriedly bent down and slipped her shoes on, wrapping the coat round her shoulders.

"Gary I don't know what's wrong.."

Smiling in what I hoped was reassurance I hugged her briefly, before wrapping my arm under her and leading out the hall towards the door. Sora suddenly ran out and her eyes widened as she saw Misty. Before she could say anything Misty cut in gently.

"I'm fine Akachan. Really. I just need to get a check up at the Doctors. Will you be a big grown up girl for mummy until she and daddy get home?"

She nodded, sniffing slightly.

"We'll be back soon. Ashiteru honey." I added comfortingly.

"Ashiteru" She replied before quickly running off just as Daisy appeared holding Tai. Outside the front door I turned my head,

"Sayonara and Arigatou Daisy"

She nods once before disappearing inside our house.

Gently helping Misty into the passenger seat of my car I slide into the drivers seat and squeeze her hand, her eyes lock onto mine and I lean over and kiss her head. Starting the car I back into the road and drive, glancing at my wife who was resting against the window eyes drooping.

I squeeze her hand again.

Sora P.OV

Auntie Daisy's sitting on the sofa reading and Tai's asleep but I'm lost. I don't know what's going on.

Walking till I'm knee height with her I ask,

"Auntie when are mummy and daddy coming back?"

Her eyes stop reading and she puts the book down, pulling me onto her lap.

"They'll be home soon, they've only been gone an hour. Mummy's not very well and needs to be seen by a doctor. Yoshi?"

I nod...but I'm still worried..

"Why don't you go play in the garden for a bit, it's nice and sunny."

I nod again...I seem to be doing that a lot...and wriggle down off her lap. I run out into the back garden and then round a little side path to the front..it's sunnier there. Walking around in the grass I wonder how mummy is doing and head straight into someone's leg.

"Itai.." I moan falling backwards...Daddy?

I look up hurriedly but it's not him...daddy doesn't have black hair. He reaches down and I jump up.

"Are you ok?" he asks?

"Mummy says not to talk to strangers!"

"Mummy?"

I blink. I'm the three year old but he's the one acting stupid..

"Hai. My mummy."

He nods. A girl comes up to stand up beside him, with blonde hair.

"Konnichiwa. Who are you?" she asks.

Do I have to repeat myself?

"I can't talk to strangers." I state impatiently stamping my booted foot on the ground.

Stupid adults.

The man crouches down and I notice he has a baseball hat.

"Konnichiwa." He says grinning. "I'm Ash"

oooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooh!! A cliffy. The horror...The humanity!!

So comments, queries, random statements like.."The penguin ate my homework" All are appreciated and stored categorically in my fridge...

Announcers voice

What is wrong with Misty?

Will Ash ever find her?

How will Gary react?

Will Ash find out who Sora's parents are?

Will Gary striptease...

Why am I asking you? Find out in the Next episode of Of Love and Friendship

End voice

Heheh..always wanted to do that!

Adieu and Review!! Hopefully another chapter will be up in a week or two! If I'm not too swamped with coursework and revision. GSCE'S in MAY people!!


End file.
